Yours, Mine and Ours
by eu nao falo o portugues
Summary: Mimi has 10 children and Roger has 8. When they meet it's love at first site. But what happens to their kids?....
1. Kids

Yours, mine and ours

Children of Mimi Marquez: Kara Marquez-17

Jacob Marquez- 16

Aubrey Marquez- 14

Nikki Marquez- 12

Mitch Marquez- 12

Jojo Marquez- 11

Carlisle Marquez- 9

Angel and Sera Marquez- 8

Robert Marquez- 4

Children of Roger Davis: Anthony Davis- 17

Kayla Davis- 16

William Davis- 12

Jonah Davis- 10

Danielle Davis- 8

Paul and Michael Davis- 6

Justin Davis- 4


	2. Getting ready for a Family reunion

Mimi Marquez closed the door and layed on it. "What the hell were me and Tommy thinking?" she muttered " 10 kids."

"Mom!" Kara shouted from behind the door "Mitch stole my guitar." Mimi sighed, but opened the door to let her daughter in.

"Mom, you look like wreck" Kara commented.

"Thanks a lot" Mimi mumbled and sighed again. "

"Now Kara..." Mimi began.

"I know, I know" Kara said rolling her eyes "watch over your brothers and sisters-"

"And make sure Jacob doesn't leave the house" Mimi finished.

"I'm not sure that I can do that one" Kara mumbled and ran out the door. Mimi turned to her mirror and began to brush her hair.

"Mom" Carlisle said coming behind his mother "are Aunt Angel and Uncle Collins coming to the reunion tonight?"

"Yeah" Mimi replied used to kids coming up behind her "don't forget this is a reunion of our family."

"But Uncle Collins and Aunt Angel are not our real family" he pointed out.

"Well they are the closest you've got."

"You're right" he said after a minute "dad was an only child." Mimi nodded and the small boy scampered out of the room, probably to find a stray cat or some abandon animal. Mimi smiled briefly to her reflection and changed into a new outfit. After all it's not everyday that you see your bohemian family.

Roger Davis opened up his front door to chaos. Kayla was shouting at Danielle who was playing soccer in the living room. Anthony was cleaning Jonah's oatmeal from his homework. Justin was crying because Paul had taken his toy.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Roger shouted and all the kids turned to him.

"Now" Roger said finally in command "Danielle take the game out to the yard, Anthony rewrite your homework and Paul give Justin his toy." The children did what they were told grumbling. Roger retreated to his bedroom where he started to change into something nice.

"Dad" Kayla said coming into the room and Roger jumped a few feet into the air.

"Relax dad, it's only me" Kayla said calmly.

"Good" Roger mumbled and began to brush out his shaggy blond hair.

"Dad, are Uncle Mark and Aunt Maureen going to the reunion tonight?" Kayla asked him raising a pale eyebrow.

"Yes" her father replied "so is Aunt Joanne."

"But not Aunt Tanya?" Kayla pressed refering to Mark's wife.

"No not Aunt Tanya."

"Oh" Kayla muttered "does that mean she's going to watch us?" "Yes, it does" Roger said and shuffled through his drawer for his plaid pants.

"Ewww, dad" Kayla said shuttering "those pants are like five million years old and they're way tight on you."

"My friends should see me the way I was" Roger insisted.

"Whatever" Kayla said leaving the room.

"Tonight the bums of 11th and avenue B get back together" Roger muttered pulling on his pants.


	3. A lifetime

Mimi walked through the streets of lower New York and mentally cursed herself for wearing such a short skirt. "It's winter in New York and I am wearing a mini skirt" she muttered. Then she saw it, the Life Cafe. She turned to see Angel and Collins following her, but they were far behind so she decided to go in. Mimi smiled to herself as she pushed open the door to the best bohemian joint in the whole dang country. She hadn't came in for a moment before she was nearly knocked down by a screaming Maureen. "MIMI" she shouted "I TOTALLY MISSED YOU." Maureen finally released Mimi and she stood back to see how the small latina had changed. "You look grown-up" Maureen complained. "I am thirty-one" Mimi replied and looked around Maureen to the table. Mimi walked over to the table and put her hand on Mark's spiky head. "So you're still wearing that dorky scarf" she asked him and he turned. "Meems" he said and hugged her shortly "it's good to see you." "You too" Mimi responded and turned to Joanne. "Hey Jo, you look great" Mimi gushed fingering Joanne's medium length hair "you took my advice and grew your hair out." "Yeah" Joanne said blushing, everyone knew how stubborn she could be when she wanted to. "Where's Roger?" Mimi asked trying not to sound to interested. "He should be coming soon" Mark replied and, as if on cue, Roger walked through the door plaid pants and all.

Roger walked through the door and saw his friends. But, more importantly, he saw Mimi who hadn't changed a bit. He walked twoards the table where his friends were. "Hey Mimi" he mumbled uncomfortably. "Hey" Mimi said raising an eyebrow "I havn't seen you for three years and all you can say is hey." Roger grinned and hugged Mimi tightly. The truth was, though he wouldn't admit it, that he believed that if he let Mimi go, she would disappear forever. "I missed you" she told. "I know" he whispered back and they broke apart. "ROGER AND MIMI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Maureen and Collins shouted. Roger could feel himself blush and looked at Mimi from the corner of her eye. She was smiling nervously but said "me and Roger had a thing once guys." "As if we didn't know" Mark said sarcastically. "Nobody knows like you Marky" Mimi replied and winked at him. Roger smirked at Mark's expression, which looked like he might barf. "What happened to us" Mark said suddenly "what happened to No Day But Today?" "We grew up I guess" Roger said sadly. "I kind of miss the old days of poverty" Mimi told them. "You miss the old days" Joanne asked her? "Well maybe not the poverty part" Mimi said smiling. "So Rog" Mimi said softly "how's Maverick?" "She died" Roger replied cringing at the thought. "Oh my god" Mimi whispered "I'm sorry." "No, no it's fine" Roger lied. But somehowMimi knew and put her hand over Roger's. It sent chills up his spine. He could not live without Mimi he decided and made the proposal of a lifetime.


	4. Maybe things would be alright

"Ten kids" Kayla squealed! "Dad, how could you do this to us" Danielle asked Roger and looked up at him with big green eyes? "Hey, hey" Roger said softly "it's my choice." "I know Da-da" Justin whispered and grabbed onto Roger's legs. "We are moving tomorrow" Roger told them standing up "be packed." With that he left the room carrying Justin. Paul and Michael stormed off into the garden. They sat down and started to cry. "I hate Daddy" Paul said through his tears. "Me too" Michael replied looking at his hands. Danielle ran up the spiral case to her attic room and flopped onto the bad sobbing. "This sucks" she muttered and flipped over onto her back. She stared at her bright green cealing and thought about how different it would be when her family moved in with Mimi's family. It would be chaos no doubt.... but then again everything was chaos lately.

"Mom" Carlisle squeaked "why did you ruin our family?" "I did not" Mimi glared at him. Jojo picked at a string on the couch, he was never much of a talker. I have made you a card for each of Roger's kids" Mimi said fanning them out on the floor "so you will know them better." "He did the same." Kara got up and grabbed a card. "Paul and Michael Davis" she read "6 years old." "The Davis twins Paul and his younger brother Michale (by two minutes) are typical young boys who like to play with their trucks, collect YU-GI-OH! Cards and get into double trouble at every turn." "Now isn't that great" she said turning to her siblings. "Who's next" Mimi asked and Mitch got up. "Anthony Davis" Mitch started "17 years old." "Things are looking ship-shape for the oldest Davis boy." "With his perfect grades, Clark Kent good looks and skills in organizing showers, meals and potty breaks for his six younger siblings." "Anthony would probably be class president if his family stayed in one place for year."

"Kara Marquez" Danielle started "17 years old." "The eldest Marquez child and Mimi's biological daughter, Kara is your typical girl next door." "Pretty and wonderfully off-beat, Kara is also a talanted guitarist who seems destined for musical success." "I'm next" Paul shouted snatching a card from the table. "Robert Marquez" Paul said squinting at the small words on the flashcard "4 years old." "Too young to have discovered his signature creative talent, the smallest member of the Marquez family instead expresses himself by falling asleep in small spaces, playing with his action figures and wishing his sister Nikki would learn to sleep in."

"What kind of people are these" Kara screamed "they are like-

"Freaks" Kayla blubbered "they are totally-

"Controlling and demanding" Nikki shouted "how can we-

"Possibly live with them" Anthony hollered and ran out of the room. Justin toddled out of the room and sat in his play pen. "Hey you aren't mad at me too are you?" Roger asked the child. Justin turned and folded his arms, his surfer cut blonde hair swaying. "Can't a man make a decision without the world hating him" Roger grumbled?

Mimi pulled her pillow off her face and sighed. "What the heck did me and Roger get ourselves into?" she muttered as Robert slowly walked in. "Hi Mama" he whispered. "You aren't upset?" Mimi asked him. "No, Mama" Rober said in his still baby voice "I like a lot of people." Mimi picked him up and smiled, maybe things would be alright.


End file.
